Flower of Alfea
by Mirenai-chan
Summary: Ok my first winx story about the episode where Flora and Helia meet, with slight changes and thoughts they have at the time


OK just a little something since I was bored.

For the once of you waiting for an update on the Butler series I have to ask you to wait a bit more. My computer crashed and all ideas to the butler series got lost in the process along with the new chapter I wanted to update :(

MY friend was over and she wanted to watch winx with me. I haven't seen the series in a really long time but I really liked Helia and Flora. Oh and this story is no beta read I was too lazy to do it (shame on me)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Winx club and all rights go to the creator of the series

**Flower of Alfea**

"Flora are you ready?"

The voice of Bloom echoed in the room with an impatient edge on the side note. The red haired girl was obviously anxious to see the boys, especially Sky, again.

"Come on lazy. I don't want my Brandon to look at other girls only because I'm late." Stella screeched, always impatient to wait for a little moment, when it came to her boyfriend.

Flora gave a sigh. Oh how she envied her friend for having such great boyfriends. Sure Musa, and Tecna couldn't really call Riven and Timmy their boyfriends. The two boys were really stupid.

Riven was stubborn to the bone but Flora could tell the specialist cared a lot for her friend Musa. And in Timmy's case, well he was only shy and didn't know how to tell Tecna about his feelings. The only way he seemed to be interested was when the two spoke about computer and other techniques. Flora was sure some day the shy man would come out of his shell and confess to Tecna.

And last Layla the new addition to their winx club. The girl didn't have a boyfriend but she was sure the girl would soon have one, with her looks and interesting personality. She only had to trust everyone a little bit more and boys would stay in line to get a date with her.

Deep in her thoughts Flora wondered, if someday maybe she would get lucky and someone would lover her with all his heart.

`Keep on dreaming! Who could be possibly be interested in a boring and plain girl like me`, Flora thought.

"Hey Flora are you alright? You Keep on sighing for awhile now." Bloom asked her friend. This got the attention of the other girls and they came to surround the fairy of nature.

Flora looked at her friends and saw their concern. It warmed her heart to know she had such good friends in Alfea.

"I'm all good. Don't worry girls." She said and smiled.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" This time it was Musa who asked.

Floras smile only grew. "Really guys nothing is wrong. I was only in deep thoughts about my plants. You know how I get with them." Flora lied, but her friends exhaled the breath they were holding, believing their friend and never thinking that she would lie to them.

All the girls were ready to go and Flora had given her plants the last check up. Professor Avalon was already waiting for them at Alfea' s gate.

"Ready to go girls?" He asked them and all cheered and gave him a load `YEAH`.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The journey was short and didn't even last an hour, seeing that they were walking. Stella complained the whole way but Avalon would only reply. "It's a chance to bond with mother nature"

The other girls chuckled as they saw the pout on Stella's face, who kept on arguing how her shoes would be ruined when they reached the Red Fountain School.

The woods parted and the trees gave way for a clearing illuminated by the midday sun. In sight came the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery.

After the Trix had it destroyed at the end of the last school year, it was rebuilt and shown in new glory like never before.

"Welcome to red Fountain" They were greeted at the entrance by the four boys they had made acquaintance with the last year and much more.

"BRANDON" Stella screamed as she threw herself in the arms of her honey. Brandon laughed as he was nearly falling over by the force Stella put on him.

Flora looked over to the others. Bloom and Sky were holding hands and a smile was on both their faces. After the disaster with Diaspro, Sky tried to give Bloom all the time he got and both grew stronger together.

Timmy and Tecna had already started a conversation of their own. Something over computer and matrix was talked, all Flora couldn't understand even if she tried. All the time Tecna and Timmy would catch a glance at the other, when they thought it was safe.

Musa seemed to give Riven the cold shoulder but as she walked by him their shoulders bumped into another and from then on Riven followed by her side.

Suddenly Flora felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see it was their new friend Layla, giving her the look that clearly said `you can't fool me`.

"If you want the others to think you are fine you should try better." Layla said in a matter of fact.

Floras head bowed in shame and the hundred sigh that day escaped her mouth.

"I know." She said. "But I can't seem but feel a little sad seeing them so happy with the boys and I wonder if there is someone for me as well." She told Layla, knowing she wouldn't tell her other friends out of respect to her.

"Flora you will find the right person when the time has come. Believe me. Love is not to be forced. It will find you when you least expect it."

Layla' s words cheered the flower girl a little up and together with the others they were given a tour through the new built school.

All stared in awe at the new building. The greatest thing was the arena in which would be held the tournament in the afternoon.

"So girls what do you think?" It was Brandon who asked with pride in his voice. Probably because he knew he was one of the lucky ones to be able to attend such a great school.

"It's awesome, honey" Stella answered for them all. "But it could use some other colors like pink." The boys were shocked as they imagined their school in bright pink colors and the girls only laughed at the typical answer from Stella. The princess of Solaria looked stupid, not knowing why the boys looked so shocked and her friends laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Only a few meters from the group away sat a boy. His long blue hair tied together and his blue gaze fixed on two doves. In his hand a brush and sketch block. Gentle moves from his brush created line after line covering the once white sheet and the outline of two doves began to appear.

With all the commotion not far from him he couldn't help but look over to the group. He knew the boys by sight. What really caught his view were the laughing girls and one especially.

Her long light brown hair moved in the wind and her voice carried a gentleness he never heard before. Her eyes were closed and a tear escaped one of them from all the laughing. He watched her wipe the tear away and as her eyes finally opened he was captured by green forest.

Never had he seen such beauty in his life and he wondered what her name was. Truly such a beauty deserved a name worth of her being.

"Keep on dreaming Helia." He thought. "But I really would like to know her better." Helia continued to draw the doves, but it was in a vain attempt, since he tried to catch a few more words from the group.

His stomach began to flutter as he heard one girl, apparently her name was Stella, asked Brandon "Who's that over there? He is kind of cute"

Brandon looked in his direction and snorted. "What him no way. That is Helia. He is Saladin's nephew."

"Saladin's nephew? That means he must be a talented specialist." There it was, the gentle voice of the girl he had looked at.

Now it was Riven who answered and leave it to that guy, he would insult him every chance he got. "Ha you are joking. That guy is a real pacifist and doesn't get his hands dirty. We heard he dropped out of school and Saladin is trying to bring him back. He is an art student and not suited for battle." Like he thought Riven gave the girls a false impression on him. So what if he likes art and is kind of a pacifist, that doesn't mean he isn't able to fight.

Suddenly Brandon came over with the group following behind. Helia looked up as Brandon said, "Hey Helia I would like to introduce you to Alfea's greatest fairies."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Helia POV

I nodded and Brandon began to introduce one after the other. To tell the truth I only wanted to know one of the girls.

"This is Tecna", he pointed at a girl with violet pinkish hair. I couldn't tell but it was an outstanding color.

"Next is Musa, Layla and Bloom" I said `Hi` to them but didn't look longer, seeing that Riven gave me the death glare for looking at the girls. Maybe he was after one of them, I came to the conclusion.

"The beautiful girl beside them is my darling Stella so no chance for you she is taken." I rolled my eyes. really these girls are beautiful but nothing compared to the girl with the forest green eyes. I couldn't wait to be introduced to her.

But before Brandon could say her name His girlfriend popped in my vision and grabbed my sketch block.

"You really are a great artist would you mind portraying me?" Man did she have a shrill voice. What should I say to her I didn't like to draw people. I'm more of a nature fan.

Thank goodness my sketch block was taken away from Stella which distracted the girl from asking me any other questions regarding a portrait.

The object of my new obsession held my drawings in her hand and scanned them over.

Her eyes looked in fascination over the picture of doves I made and she smiled. "You drawings are really amazing. I like the way your brush lines merge with the white background. It looks so full of life as if the doves are flying in clouds."

I was shocked as she gave my sketches back. "No one ever noticed that before" I told her truthfully and in awe.

"That is our Flora for you." Brandon said.

"Flora" I tried her name on tongue and it came out naturally as if I was born to say her name over and over.

"Flora. What a proper name for such beauty" I thought.

We stood there for hours it seemed but were only a few seconds. To short for my liking as I only could watch them walk away for lunch.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Normal POV

Lunch was a short affair and Flora didn't pay attention in the slightest. Layla who watched her the whole time since they met Helia knew what the case was.

Flora kept on dreaming and in her fantasy she would speak to the boy she met just outside on the arena. "Helia" she thought about him. His sketches were as amazing as he was. She couldn't help but blush at the thought of him, but she would never admit that it was love at first sight.

Hours later it was afternoon, the tournament was to begin. Round after round the specialist fought against each other in a friendly but serious competition. Few of the did their best to show off what they leaned and others tried to impress the fairies watching them.

Flora looked over the arena and wondered if Helia was near by. She didn't now how near he really was, only a small distance behind her secured by the shadows. With watchful eyes he looked over Flora as she seemed to be his muse. His new drawings were filled with flowers and sometimes he would begin to sketch the girl. Other times he would change the sketch book for a normal book and write poem after poem about forest green eyes, a gentle voice and a smile that gave light to his days.

In all the activities no one noticed the three witches, that had invaded the barrier of Red Fountain.

Their evil plan was in full action before anyone could stop them. In between fights the arena began to shake and bystanders began to flee and scream as a big monster appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Helia was in alarm and looked over to Flora, wanting to tell her to flee like the rest. His warning was stopped as he saw them already transformed to fairies.

Seeing his beautiful Flora fight was a sight he would never forget. She was graceful, calm and very serious as she fought alongside her friends to protect their school.

Seeing such spirit he couldn't help but to have the desire for fighting too.

He made his way through one of the entrances that would lead him to his dorm were he kept his fighting glove. He would need it to help them.

The girls had the beast surrounded but a sudden blast blew them away. The monster was strong and they knew it would be hard to win.

Flora began a counter spell as the specialists fought with the monster for distraction. Her spell was nearly completed as the boys were hit one by one. As the last one, Sky, fell to the ground the monster noticed the fairy in the air. Flora wasn't fast enough to react as she was hit by a green slime. The slime had hit her in the face and wings. Her eyes were temporally blinded and her wings seemed heavy that she was just about able to fly.

In that moment Helia came back to see Flora getting hit by the slime. His anger was great as he saw her struggling and the monster ready to give her the final blow.

Her friends were screaming for her to flee and frozen in shock as a big claw neared Flora. Time seemed t halt and as Flora was able to open her eyes again she wondered if time was really frozen.

"Why isn't the monster moving." She thought and looked around for the source of the lack of movements the monster made.

"Who was that? Who stopped the monster?" Riven screamed but no one answered him. All the other specialists were out of range to have stopped the monster.

Suddenly Flora caught sight of the thin but strong fibers holding the monster in check. The end of the fibers were attached to a glove. Which was worn by non other than Helia.

"Are you ok Flora?" Helia asked her but she was too shocked seeing the artist strong arms flexing under the force the monster had to put under him.

"Ah … I-I…Ah"

"She is ok Helia" Sky answered for her and how embarrassing that she couldn't even thank him from all the stuttering.

Seeing that Flora was safe Helia released his hold on the binds and the monster was free again.

In the distance he heard Stella scream. "REALLY GREAT HELIA WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND ANOTHER MONSTER TO HELP THIS ONE"

He had to chuckle at the blonds antics. Really they could manage the fight. He knew it. His only concern was Flora and he knew she was strong too. He was only their to rescue the girl if needed.

At the end he was proven right. With her nature force Flora created large vines that came out the ground and bound the beast again. The others combined their powers and a single blow let the monster explode and vanish.

The day at Red Fountain came to its end and Flora was thinking how she could thank Helia for rescuing her. Deep in thoughts she wandered the halls and thought about confronting him.

Not seeing were she had gone Flora found herself in a dark corridor she had never seen before, in the tour Brandon had given them.

She was lost and thought about her way out as the door beside her opened. She shrieked a little, startled to see Helia on the other side.

"Is that destiny" she thought. Not only had she thought about Helia and how she could find him, but now he stood before her.

Helia seemed to be a little startled as well but soon recovered and gave her a smile.

"Can I help you Flora" he asked.

"Actually I- I wanted t-to thank you f-for earlier" she told him and tried to ignore her stuttering for the moment.

"It was no big deal" he told her. keeping to himself that he only fought on her behalf.

"B-But the other guys told me you don't like to fight. So thank you for helping us, still"

The blush that came over her cheeks was cute and Helia couldn't help but mover her chin up to meet his eyes.

"It was a pleasure." He took her hand and hold it to his mouth were he kissed the back "I couldn't let that beast hurt such a beautiful flower."

If it was possible Flora got even redder in the face. To her gratefulness she was found by Bloom who was looking at her.

"Flora we have to go. Professor Avalon is waiting and we don't want to break our curfew"

"Coming Bloom" she told her friend and said her good bye to Helia.

"Goodbye Flora, see you another time" and he really hoped to see her again.

Helia watched in the direction Flora went even after she rounded the corner a few minutes ago. Finally he made his way inside and sat by his table were he just had finished a drawing of Flora and a poem together.

He smiled and switched his lamp off.

On their way home Flora seemed a lot more cheerful as when they came to Red Fountain. Layla had her suspicion that the new guy had something to do with that and the others noticed too.

Now it was up to Flora. The shy fairy had to overcome her fears and tell Helia how she felt but there would be time for that later.

For now Flora could only think about Helia and maybe she didn't have to keep dreaming, since her dream might just have become true with meeting Helia.

**FIN**

So that was my first story on winx. I would really like some reviews.

I like to know how I did since I never wrote about Helia and Flora and maybe someone wants to PM me and we can talk a bit about the 4 season of winx.

So please click the nice bottom and give me a review even if it is only a few words :D


End file.
